Esa Tarde En Berlina
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: [Lemon] Una tarde como cualquier otra Yoichi y Toyohisa se la pasan en Berlina sin mucho que hacer hasta que Yoichi le propone algo a Toyohisa. Inspirado en el capitulo 56 del manga.


**Notas del autor** : Antes de comenzar, en la historia no voy a especificar que género es Yoichi, para que cada quien quiera imaginárselo.

 **Esa Tarde en Berlina.**

-Que aburrido –Dijo Toyohisa mientras se recostaba sobre una carreta de heno y bostezaba.

-Ni que lo digas, toda esta calma no me gusta para nada –Respondió Yoichi quien también se recostaba cerca de Toyohisa.

-¡Ah! Encima el viejo se habrá vuelto a perder, hace unos momentos estaba con nosotros.

-Eso ya es costumbre de él.

Ambos miraron al cielo y por un momento callaron.

-Toyo, cuéntame algo –Dijo Yoichi aun mirando el cielo

-Sobre ¿qué?

-No lo sé, algo que hicieras en tu vida anterior a venir aquí, algún chiste o algo que se te ocurra.

-No se me ocurre nada –Dijo el samurái quien luego bostezo nuevamente

-Hmm… -Yoichi un poco aburrida empezó a hablar –Inicie con el arco cuando tenía 9 años junto con mis otros hermanos quienes eran muy buenos en eso, hablando de mis hermanos soy el más pequeño de ellos y el más feo.

-No creo que seas feo –respondió casi de inmediato Toyohisa

Yoichi al escuchar esas palabras se sorprendió un poco, nunca pensó que el Shimazu lo considerase lindo.

-Ya veo… Toyo, ¿no tenías alguna mujer o amante antes?

-No, para nada, pero si te refieres a que si he estado con mujeres, pues sí. Hasta teníamos un poco de relajación antes de ir a un gran combate, claro si estábamos cerca de alguna aldea o ciudad.

-Creo que podríamos relajarnos, ya que no tenemos nada que hacer –Dijo sin pensarlo mucho Yoichi, cuando se dio cuenta de que sus palabras podrían mal interpretarse se sonrojo y de una vez se corrijio –Digo, relajarnos de la forma normal no lo decía por hacer "eso"

-"Eso" ¿te refieres al sexo? –Toyohisa se levantó un poco extrañado viendo a su colega –No me digas que tú nunca…

-No, digo, si, digo, bueno tu sabes –un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas

-Vamos no tienes que apenarte –Toyohisa le tocaba la cabeza en señal de confortación

-Toyo… crees que podamos "relajarnos" como lo hacías.

El samurái al escuchar eso se estremeció nunca pensó que su colega quisiera hacer esas cosas.

Yoichi con un gran sonrojo en su rostro tomó la mano de Toyohisa que aún estaba tocándole la cabeza y la colocó encima de su pecho, su corazón latió rápidamente cosa que el Shimazu pudo sentir en la palma de su mano.

Toyohisa sonrió y se llevó a Yoichi a un lugar un poco alejado de la gente, para ser más específicos a un callejón, ya que ir a cualquier lugar el cual sea una casa o habitación los haría parecer sospechosos, además ahí no se podrían meter en problemas.

-Ehm… -Yoichi aún con un poco de pena miró a los ojos de Toyohisa

-Tranquilízate, déjame que me encargue.

Toyohisa quien parecía un sujeto brusco, empezó a besar suavemente la blanda y blanca piel de Yoichi, desde la mandíbula, extendiéndose a su cuello.

Yoichi sentía ese cosquilleo en su cuello a causa de los besos y la respiración agitada de Toyohisa, este último con sus manos pudo fácilmente quitarle la parte de arriba del Hakama dejando su pecho desnudo, zona la cual Toyohisa ahora está besando, lamiendo sus pezones, haciendo estremecer más a Yoichi, quien reaccionaba aferrándose al cuerpo de Toyohisa.

El samurái sonrio, estaba consiguiendo que su colega estuviese excitado, así que se agacho y rodeo con sus brazos a Yoichi y acto seguido pudo seguir su tarea de besar el cuerpo de este último llegando así a su ombligo, un trato especial le dio ya que lo lamió, besó y chupo.

A estas alturas Yoichi estaba con las piernas débiles y totalmente excitado, cosa que notó Toyohisa y rápidamente la volteo quedando así su cara contra la pared y dándole la espalda al samurái, el cual paso su lengua por toda la espina dorsal de Yoichi hasta llegar nuevamente a su nuca, la cual beso suavemente, mientras sus manos habilidosas le quitaban el pantalón a Yoichi dejándole a merced de Toyohisa.

-Prepárate –le susurró al oído el Shimazu.

Toyohisa nuevamente se agacho para besar y lamer por donde él pensaba meter su miembro, todo con un poco de suavidad, hasta que notara que estaba listo, con sus dedos índice y corazón los introdujo por ese agujero palpando el interior, preparándolo todo.

-T-To-Toyo… -Alcanzó a vociferar Yoichi.

El samurái sacó su miembro viril y con cuidado lo fue introduciendo dentro de su colega.

-Es, enorme –Dijo en respuesta Yoichi al sentir el miembro de su colega dentro.

-Voy a moverme.

Con cuidado y despacio empezó a moverse, para que no fuese tan doloroso para Yoichi, quien jadeaba y cerraba los ojos al sentirlo salir parcialmente y luego lo hacía entrar en su ser. Toyohisa, agarro las caderas de su colega y se apegó más a su espalda desnuda, así pudiendo besarle el hombro y nuca, mientras que las caderas de ambos se mecían con despacio.

Yoichi se mordía el labio inferior lo que sentía hacia excitarse de sobremanera, entonces sintió que el samurái aumentaba un poco más la fuerza en sus movimientos, así aumentando el ritmo en que ambos se movían simultáneamente.

Cada vez que sentía como salían y entraban de su ser era un jadeo, un gemido y de a poco esos gemidos y jadeos fueron intensificándose junto con la fuerza de las arremetidas de Toyohisa.

-Toyohisa, ¡Toyohisa!, ¡TOYOHISA! –Yoichi gemía su nombre

Por su parte el mencionado estaba en su límite, ya que dentro de Yoichi, apretaba, eso sumado a la fricción que provocaba sus constantes sacudidas, hacían que el samurái estuviese conteniéndose, pero él quería hacerlo con más fuerza. Así que sin soltar a Yoichi daba con toda la fuerza que le quedaba sus últimas arremetidas.

-Yo-Yoichi, me vengo.

Con sus últimas fuerzas realizó su última arremetida y eyaculo dentro de Yoichi. Mientras abrazaba por detrás y besaba su mejilla.

Yoichi su corazón latía a mil, estaba con mucho sudor y además de cansancio, cuando por fin Toyohisa salio de su interior, aun brotaba un poco de semen.

-Te corriste mucho dentro –Dijo Yoichi limpiándose con un pañuelo y luego desechándolo.

-Es que desde que fui transportado a este mundo no había descargado nunca. –Dijo con una sonrisa y rascándose la nuca.

-¡Oh!, por fin lo encuentro, Nobunaga dijo que teni… -Olmiru callo de inmediato al ver que Yoichi estaba sin la parte superior de su hakama y apenas poniéndose sus pantalones, al igual que Toyohisa quien estaba acomodándose sus pantalones. –Disculpen, por molestarlos –se fue Olmiru con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

Toyohisa solo pudo reírse al ver a la chica correr. Pero luego paró cuando sintió que le agarraban su mano.

-Desde ahora en adelante cuando quieras podemos relajarnos –Dijo Yoichi sosteniendo la mano de Toyohisa.

El samurái solo le sonrió.

-Vamos, Nobunaga nos pidió que nos reúnasenos con él-Dijo el samurái agarrando la mano de Yoichi con dirección al edificio en donde estaban los demás.

 **FIN**

 **Notas finales** : Ya se habrán dado cuenta de que los shipeo y pues bueno sé que Yoichi es un chico pero hay otros que quieren interpretarlo como una chica, que no está mal por eso que esta historia quise que no tuviese un género. Ya saben si les gusto, ahí le pueden agregar a favoritos y dejar un comentario.

Se despide de ustedes Angelzk.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
